


Peanut butter jelly

by TheFierceBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel knows exactly what he's insinuating, Crowley being suggestive, Flirting, Frenemies, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, M/M, crowstiel, look at their fucking love connection, that song just keeps making me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/pseuds/TheFierceBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spread it like peanut butter jelly, do it like I owe you some money."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut butter jelly

Crowley hates pop music. Sure, he’s a modern guy, but modern music – well, it’s just noise. None of it’s been the same since some good ol’ William Lawes, some rousing Wagner. Hell, even a nice bit of Tamla Motown floats his boat, but pretty much anything since the 21 st century reared its none-too-attractive head just leaves him in a cold funk.

That’s why the smirk that’s twitching at the corner of his mouth is a surprise. They’re in a diner, him and Cas, waiting for Pinky and Perky to show up, and he’d be lying if he said he was having a gay old time. It’s the kind of backwater place where the rags they use to wipe down the tables make Crowley shudder a thousand times more than any fell spectacle in the deepest recesses of the Infernal Pit. A square jawed jock of a busboy is lolling against the counter, glued to his smartphone and commercial radio blares aural corn-syrup in the background. He nudges Cas with one elbow and receives a withering side-eye in response.

“Hey. How about I cut you a deal. If you get up and dance to this song, right here, right now, we are square until the end of days.” An expression flits across Cas’s face, as if he’s been deep in thought (or absence of it, as far as Crowley’s concerned) and has only now noticed that there’s any noise pollution going on at all. His lips press together. “Go on, angel." Crowley prompts, "Opportunity of a lifetime – clean slate. All you have to do is _really bust some moves_ for me.”

“You do not owe me money," says Cas. Chuckling with satisfaction, Crowley turns back to re-reading the appalling menu for the sixty-sixth time. “But I do like peanut butter jelly,” says a quiet, one might almost say amused, voice at his side. Crowley’s smile widens. He realises that his foot is tapping.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear 'Peanut Butter Jelly' by Galantis it keeps making me laugh for no good reason other than this fandom has eaten my brain to the extent that every time I have PBJ now I think of Cas. And Crowley is King of Innuendo and absolutely the type to write off huge debts on a whim for a comedy lapdance.  
> So anyway, this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> You KNOW they had kush kush later.


End file.
